hadas de Vongola
by amino Vongola
Summary: Tsuna después de convertirse en jefe de la mafia Vongola tiene que visitar a un viejo amigo del noveno Vongola con sus dos guardianes más fieles a un mundo donde la magia existe
1. capítulo 1 llendo a un nuevo mundo

capítulo 1 llendo a un nuevo mundo.

Habían pasado cinco años desde la batalla contra bermuda. Ahora este había aceptado su destino cómo jefe de la mafia Vongola, un joven castaño estaba sentado firmando unos documentos pero algo mantenia pensativo al castaño.

_primo se siente bien_ hablaba un peliplateado preocupado por la salud de su jefe.

_Gokudera, tranquilo no te preocupes solo estoy algo cansado_ decia este dándole una sonrisa a dicha persona.

gokudera sólo suspiro y tomó los documentos que Tsuna estaba rellenando _gokudera adónde llevas eso?_ decia este con una mirada sería.

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento primo pero yo seguiré rellenando ésto mientras tanto usted descansé_ decia esté con una voz moderada.

_Esta bien gokudera pero no gracias este trabajo es mío además tu debés atender tus propias responsabilidades_

_Primo está seguro?_

_Si además ya me falta poco_

Al terminar de decir eso la puerta de la oficina de Tsuna se habrio y lo que vió lo dejo helado. Era Yamamoto con una gran columna de papeles que este traía cargando.

_Tsuna, me pidieron que te trajera ésto_

Tsuna sólo al ver eso gritó _¡ESTO NUNCA TERMINA!?_

Al terminar de decir eso denuevo su puerta se volvió abrir

_No te quejes Tsuna tu aceptaste convertirte en jefe de la mafia_ decía una voz parecida a la de un niño

_Reborn tanto tiempo_ decia Tsuna feliz ya que este no vio a reborn durante años debido a que ambos estaban muy ocupados, uno con la mafia y el otro al enseñar a más sucesores.

_vaya Tsuna as crecido mucho_ decía otra voz un tanto más vieja

_noveno un gusto también verlo_ decía esté igual de contento de ver al anterior jefe Vongola.

_Como te a ido liderando la mafia más poderosa?_

_Muy bien, gracias a gokudera el papeleo es sencillo pero dígame noveno ocurrió algo?, ya qué dudó que venga a visitarme _

El noveno sólo sonrió y miró a reborn _vaya reborn en verdad lo entrenastes bien_

reborn sólo sonrió _es cierto Tsuna emos venido para algo pero será mejor que el noveno te lo diga_

De pronto el noveno empezó hablar _Tsuna quiero que vayas con un viejo amigo para que tengas una reunión con el ya que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte_

_claro noveno pero de dónde es su amigo?_

_Digamos que mi amigo no es de acá_

_Acaso vive en otro pais?_

_Si y no verás si es de otro país pero no de acá

_Acaso vive en otro continente?_

_Noveno sea directo con el, a pesar de ser su sucesor es bastante idiota_ decia reborn sentado con una taza de café

_Esta bien seré directo, veras Tsuna mi amigo si es de otro país pero no de éste mundo es de otra dimensión_ dijo este totalmente serio.

Tsuna al escuchar eso empezó a reir _Noveno que buena broma pero ya digame donde vive su amigo?_

_no estoy bromeando lo que digo es verdad y quiero que vayas a verlo_ así sacando una foto _este es mi amigo_ asi dandole la foto a Tsuna

Asi tanto gokudera, Tsuna y Yamamoto miraron la foto y la persona era casi igual al noveno asta se podría decir que eran hermanos.

_oiga noveno pero si e de ir como lo haré?_.

_sencillo síganme_

asi estos siguiendo los tres al noveno y ver lo que era una máquina.

_Esto Tsuna es la máquina que te llevará a la dimensión donde habita mi amigo.

_oiga noveno como no vi esto antes?_

_Eso era porque le pedí a varios que trabajadores que la ocultaran y les prohibi que te dijeran algo a ti o a tus guardianes_

_comprendo_

_por cierto quiero que ustedes dos vayan con el?

_nosotros?_ respondieron gokudera y Yamamoto

_si, al principio quería mandar a Tsuna sólo pero sería muy arriesgado ir a un lugar que no conocés por eso quiero que vayan con el_

_ yo ire siempre y cuando primo me lo ordené y tu Yamamoto?_

_claro por qué no además sería divertido ir y ver que tan diferente es_ decia Yamamoto igual de positivo que siempre

_Muy bien entonces vayan por sus anillos y sus cajas por si algo pasa_

_no será necesario_

era una voz masculina que vestia un uniforme verde

_spanner aquete refieres?_

Spanner solo sonrió _hey mini mosca ven un segundo_ así un pequeño gola mosca apareció

_vaya lograstes repararlo_ decia Tsuna acariciando aquella máquina

_mini mosca por favor daselos_ así el mini mosca abrió el pequeño horno y al ver eran los anillos Vongola y las cajas de dichos guardianes

por favor tomen sus anillos y cajas_ así estos tomandolas y spanner sacando una paleta y y comenzar a hablar _como pueden ver cada uno tiene dos cajas y la razón es ya que en una está su arma principal y en la otra su animal caja y la razón por la cual hice ésto fue para aumentar el poder de dichas cajas por lo cual seran más livianos, fuertes y ágiles así que pase lo que pasé no las pierdan

gracias spanner_ dijeron los tres

tomen ésto, es dinero de ese mundo cuidenlo mucho_

gracias noveno_

así spanner encendiendo la máquina _primero aremos un viaje de prueba a otra dimensión y díganme qué vieron_ _así_ enviándolos a otro mundo, después de unos minutos los regreso _y díganme qué vieron?

estabamos en Tokyo pero era diferente veran había un gran muro que una persona lo llamo la puerta además de que el cielo que nosotros vimos era falso y las estrellas que vimos al parecer eran la vida de unas personas llamadas contratistas pero solamente pudimos investigar eso

ya veo entonces ahora los mandaré a la verdadera dimensión donde irán_ así encendiendo la máquina y enviándolos

en la mansión Vongola al ver cómo una luz apareció en el sótano reborn tomó una copa de vino y vió una foto de todos los guardianes de Tsuna _suerte chicos_ fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar la oficina de su ex estudiante.

 **1: PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN DEL PORQUE GOKUDERA Y SPANNER LE DICEN PRIMO A TSUNA EN VES DE DÉCIMO ES PORQUE DESPUÉS LO SUCEDIDO CON LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS ARCOBALENOS EL NOVENO DECIDIÓ QUE TSUNA NO FUERA EL DÉCIMO VONGOLA SI NO "NEO PRIMO VONGOLA" (NUEVO PRIMER VONGOLA)**

 **2: QUE MUNDO ERA ESE QUE TSUNA LE MENCIONO A SPANNER?**


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Conociendo a unas personas.

Horas antes en un pequeño edificio estaba un hombre de apariencia vejestoria estaba en lo que era una barra tomando una cerveza pero al parecer algo mantenía al hombre pensativo, asta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

maestro le pasa algo?_ decía una mujer pelirroja con armadura

Erza verás quiero que escuches ésto y no le digas a nadie lo que te voy a decir al menos por el momento_ decia el hombre dirigiendole una mirada a la chica de nombre Erza

oiga maestro ¿que pasa es algo grabé?_ decía la mujer actuando muy seria.

El hombre antes de decir algo suspiro primero antes de seguir y sacó una pequeña caja.

Erza recuerdas ésto?_ decía el hombre sacando de la caja una especie de tallado y era el dibujo del emblema Vongola

"Esto es lo que el señor Timoteo le dió usted hace muchos años pero, ¡?algo le pasó al señor Timoteo?_ decía Erza un tanto asustada

"Descuida, sabes que el es un hombre fuerte y que ni la edad lo a podido tirar_ decía el maestro sonriendo

que alivio_ decía esta calmandose

vaya nunca te vi haci durante mucho tiempo_ decía esté un tanto feliz

Maestro talvez no lo conozca tanto como usted pero se que no dejaría que le pasará algo a alguien que lo consideró como un segundo padre pero dejando eso del tema ¿porque me muestra eso?_

Erza recuerdas a su hijastro xanxus?" dijo este en un tono frío

si lo recuerdo pero que pasa con ese sujeto?_ decía Erza muy seria

Erza cómo debés saber Timoteo ya era muy viejo para seguir manejando su mafia por lo cual el investigó a muchas personas para haber si una de esas personas sería el indicado de portar dicho poder entre ellos estaba xanxus por lo cual la probabilidad de que fuera el sucesor de Timoteo es muy alta_

Pero maestro no dijo que había mas gente? o ¿que pasó con los demás candidatos?_

El maestro sólo bebió su cerveza y siguió hablando, _¿los demás candidatos lamentablemente murieron solamente quedó uno_

y que pasó con el otro candidato?_

renuncio por su cuenta ya que no quiso ser miembro_

Al terminar de decir eso Erza hirvio en rabia.

Ese chicó fue un completo estúpido, pudo haber tenido muchas cosas pero no quiso ser un hombre y enfrentar a xanxus_

El maestro al escuchar eso le dirigió a Erza una mirada de enojo.

Erza tu no sabes nada de ese chico para hablar mal de el además el propio Timoteo me a contado cómo es el liderazgo de una mafia y es mucho peor que ser un maestro de un gremio y pocos pueden llevar a ese liderazgo haci que no debés de hablar de él así ya que el talvez aya tenido sus razones_

Erza solo agachó su cabeza en señal de arrendamiento.

Tiene razón maestro me comportécomporté como una niña es sólo que ver a un psicópata como xanxus heredando algo de Timoteo no me da mucha confianza_

Esta bien Erza no hay problema pero talvez xanxus aya cambiado igual como lo hizo laxux_

Tiene razón maestro pero quiero preguntarle una cosa y es que ¿cuál era el nombre del otro sucesor?_

Si no me equivoco era sawada Tsunayoshi_

Vaya nombre más raro_ decía está dando una pequeña sonrisa y está viendo un reloj del gremio _bueno maestro lo dejo le prometí a mi equipo que iría a una misión con ellos pero estaré aquí en la atardecer_

Así está retirándose y dejando al maestro sólo

Espero que tenga razón por lo que dije_ decia esté retirándose a su oficina

Horas más tarde los chicos habían llegado y al parecer cayeron en lo que era en la entrada de una ciudad al más estiló medieval

Chicos están bien?_ decía Tsuna sacudiéndose el polvo de su traje

Si primo no sé preocupé_

Si Tsuna estoy bien_

Me alegra, vamos chicos todavía falta preguntar dónde está ese dichoso gremio_

Así esté levantando asus dos guardianes y éstos vieron a una chica de piel blanca, cabello platino corto y una falda y blusa un tanto corta de color verde

Este disculpen están bien?_ decía la chica viendo a dichos mencionados

Si disculpe pero dónde estamos?_ decía gokudera con una amabilidad nunca antes visto en el tanta que incluso Yamamoto quedó impactado

oye Tsuna que le pasa a gokudera? ya que el no es así_

No lo se solamente se qué el regreso así después de que lo envíe a NUEVA YORK con Bianchi pero al parecer está no sabía nada cuando llegaron aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no quise interrogarla ya que sabía que era algo personal para gokudera_ decía Tsuna serio

Así regresando a esos dos

Este es el reinó de Fiore_

Y sabe dónde queda el gremio fairy tail?_

En un pueblo llamado magnolia y si quiere llegar rápido puede ir al norte del reinó y ver a la estación del tren los cuál los puede llevar

Gracias señorita_

No es nada solo cuidense_

Así la chica despidiéndose

Muy bien vamos_ dijo Tsuna pero antes de irse a Tsuna de su sacó salió una especie de reloj que decía "usame" y así este poniendoselo y ver que era la imagen del pequeño arcobaleno

Reborn_

Vaya al final te diste cuenta del reloj pero fue algo tarde que te diste cuenta pero ay algo que el noveno nesecita decirte_

Así la imagen del noveno apareció

Noveno que pasa?_

Joven décimo vera ay algo que olvide decirle y es que no debe decirle a nadie de ese mundo como funciona las mafias

Espere por qué?_

Las mafias cómo debés de suponer nosotros hacemos trabajos fuera de la ley a cambio de la mayoría de los gremios de ay qué sus trabajos son dentro de la ley por lo cual si alguien te preguntará algo de la mafia diles que es como un gremio ósea que se hacen misiones por dinero sólo que tu se las das a tu familia_

Entendido noveno_

Muy bien entonces nos vemos_ así la imagen del noveno desaparicio y dejando a los tres de nuevo solos

Vamos chicos_ decia Tsuna caminando hacia el norte del reino cómo la chica les dijo

Asi llendo a la estación y comprando los boletos lo cual no era ningún problema así viajando y nada raro pasó aquí

ya llegando vieron que era un gran pueblo pero también vieron a unos vándalos que intentaban robarle a una anciana

vamos maldita abuela dame esas cosas_ decían los maleantes intentando quitándoles unas piedras

oigan no creen que asaltar a alguien que no puede defenderse es algo muy cobarde_

Quien eres tu?_

Soy sawada Tsunayoshi mucho gusto_

Mira mocoso tienes 3 segundos para irte o mi gente te lo ara lamentar por no haberte ido_

Así el ladrón empezando a contar pero Tsuna no uia asta que el ladrón término de contar

Te lo advertir_

Así intentando golpear a Tsuna pero éste lo bloqueo y comenzó a golpearlo así otro intento golpearlo pero éste fue golpeado con Gokudera y otro intentando dispararle a Tsuna el disparo salió al aire y ésto era por qué Yamamoto interceptó el disparo y quitándole el arma y a pesar de que éstos intentaban hacerle algún daño al equipo de Tsuna éstos parecían que durante toda su niñez fueron entrenados en artes marciales por lo cual estos los humillaban y así acabando con éstos tipos

Disculpe está bien?_ decía Tsuna preguntándole a la anciana

Si gracias_

Ya después de unos minutos llego la policía y la anciana diciéndole a los policías lo que pasó y éstos llevándose a los maleantes

Son héroes_ decía un policía a los chicos

Este disculpe pero que son esas cosas y porque se las estaban robando?_

Esto chicos se llaman lacrimas y es magia cristalizada y pero estas lacrimas no se sabe que magia aportan pero se que es muy rara por lo cual esos ladrones al saber eso quisieron robarmelas para venderlas en el mercado negro"

ya veo entonces cuídese por favor_

Esperen verán quiero compensarles por salvarme al menos déjenme invitarlos a comer algo_

Descuide estamos bien_ así los estómagos de éstos comenzaron a gruñir y éstos muy sonrojados

vengan mejor y después siguen su camino pero ahora vengan_

Así llendo con ella y ver su casa que era algo grande y está dándoles algo de comer y platicando con ella y así terminando éstos un poco más tarde

antes de que se vayan por favor tenga son las lacrimas las hice en forma de una hermosa joyería_

Así dandole un anillo con la lacrima roja a Gokudera, un brazalete con la lacrima azúl para Yamamoto y una cadena con la lacrima blanca para Tsuna

Oiga pero ésto es suyo no podemos aceptarlo_

Ustedes me salvaron es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes sólo cuiden esa lacrima y así mismos_

Esta bien gracias_

Asi cada uno abrazo aquella anciana y llendose

Fue linda esa anciana_ decía Yamamoto feliz

Si pero también tardamos mucho de seguro el gremio está cerrado_

Vamos Gokudera no seas aguafiestas de seguro estaremos en la mañana allá pero ahora vayamos a un hotel y no lo crees Tsuna?_

Tsuna sólo suspiro

No importa cuánto tiempo pasé nunca cambias Yamamoto pero tienes razón por el momento vayamos a un hotel y mañana iremos_

Así llendo a un hotel y alquilando un cuarto con tres camas y un baño lo cual para ellos era un alivio poder descansar y tomar un baño ya que durante un día en este mundo fue mucho para ellos por lo cual cada uno fue a bañarse y tomar una cama y descansar y antes de ir fueron a desayunar antes de ir y ya terminando había un problema y es que nadie sabía dónde estaba el gremio

Así viendo a tres personas dos mujeres y un hombre y éstos empezaron a hablarles pero ninguno los escuchaba asta que una de las mujeres los escucho y volteo

Si, puedo ayudarlos?_

fin del capítulo


End file.
